A memory sub-system can be a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), an embedded Multi-Media Controller (eMMC) drive, a Universal Flash Storage (UFS) drive, or a hard disk drive (HDD). A memory sub-system can be a memory module, such as a dual in-line memory module (DIMM), a small outline DIMM (SO-DIMM), or a non-volatile dual in-line memory module (NVDIMM). A memory sub-system can include one or more memory components that store data. The memory components can be, for example, non-volatile memory components and volatile memory components. In general, a host system can utilize a memory subsystem to store data in the memory components and to retrieve data from the memory components. For example, memory subsystems include firmware for managing the memory components. The firmware processes memory requests (e.g., write/store and read data commands/requests) received from a host system and communicates with a hardware controller for fulfillment of the memory requests by the memory components to the host system.